Why Can't I?
by GoddnessOfLight
Summary: Sango and Sesshomaru are best friends. What happens when they get to high school and they have feelings for eachother? Will their friends need to step in to give them the extra push? Will Miroku and Kagome stand in the way? Minor Kagome bashing!


Sango woke up to the sound to her alarm clock going off playing Headstrong by Trapt. Sango groaned and rolled out of bed seeing the time it was 7:45.

"Crap, I'm going to be late again," she screamed and rushed to her closet. Not caring what she picked out, she pulled out black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt saying "_touch me, you die."_ She ran to her dresser pulling out a brush, combing out her chocolate brown hair and putting it into a low pony tail. She grabbed her checker vans and her messenger bag with Paramore on the front, and ran out the door.

Grabbing a piece of toast on the way out, she got her skateboard from the living room, and rushed out the house. She heard someone honk and she quickly turned her head to see who it was and it was no other than Sesshomaru, whom had a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Sango wanna ride?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk.

"Sure why not," replied Sango also with a smirk plastered on her face.

Sango ran over to the car, and jumped in. Sesshomaru was Sango's best friend since first grade.

"Thanks for the ride Sess," said Sango.

"No problem, let's go the gangs probably waiting for us," said Sesshomaru who put the key into ignition.

"Yeah, you're probably right lets go," said Sango putting in a Three days Grace CD.

Sesshomaru and Sango made it to their school parking lot just in time. They had 10 minutes to spare, and they found their friends in the usual meeting place.

Sesshomaru pulled into his usual spot and got out of the car along with Sango. They went over to greet their friends.

"Hey what took you so long," said Inuyasha who had his arm around Kikyo's waist.

"Well, long story short Sesshomaru had to pick me up," said Sango.

"Let me guess you woke up late didn't you," said Kouga who to had his arm around Ayame.

"Yea, so?" said Sango with a bored look.

"Nothing, nothing we are just saying" said Kouga putting his hands up in defense.

"Whatever let's head to class before were late again," said Sesshomaru walking ahead everyone else started laughing and following.

Once they all got to homeroom which they had together, they saw something they didn't want to see - Kagome, Miroku, Naraku, Kanna, Abi, Yura, Hiten, Suikotsu and Renkotsu.

"Ah, man why are they in here! Can my day get any worse," complained Sango.

"Just ignore them, their losers who think they're so high and mighty," said Kagura who finally caught up with the group.

"Hey Kagura, when did you get here," asked Sango.

"Just got here, Bankotsu picked me up late," she replied clearly out of breath.

"Oh," said Sango with a giggle.

"Yeah, but anyway lets go find seats in the back," said Kagura walking to the back with everyone following after her.

They took their seats, and saved one for Jakotsu since they all knew too well he would be late again.

The bell ranged signaling that it was time for class. Miss. Midoriko came into the room. She was the coolest teacher at Shikon High. She had short brown hair and a nice shirt on, and a nice pencil shirt on that came down to her knees.

"Okay, everyone we are going to do a report on Feudal Japan, and you can choose your partners."

"Hey, Sess wanna be my partner?" asked Sango a small blush crossed her face. Sesshomaru just simply nodded. Soon everyone found a partner, and looked up on the board to see when it was due and the board read:

Assignment: "Feudal Japan"

Due: "Tomorrow"

The bell ranged signaling time for next class. They all had the same schedule, and their next class was gym.

Sango, Kikyo, Kagura, and Ayame walked into the girl's locker room while Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu walked into the boy's locker room.

_**Girl's locker room**_

Sango and the others were getting dressed, once done Kagome blocked the door to get out. "Look Sango, don't throw yourself at Sesshomaru he's not interested. He only like's pretty girls, not ugly ones like you," said Kagome her voice filled with venom.

"Um, that means you can't have him to. Since all I see is ugly," Sango shot back.

Kagome's face got ugly; she hated Sango ever since she first met her. She knew Sango was a trouble maker, and she didn't like her.

"Look, I don't want to start a big fight, but Sesshomaru only likes me and you better get used to it got it?" said Kagome her eyes fierce with hatred.

"Um, sure why would he like someone like you. I mean stop trying to throw yourself at him. He doesn't like it and he wouldn't waste his breath on you," said Sango with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Whatever bitch," said Kagome and she stomped off with her friends.

"Good job Sango, you showed her," said Kikyo.

"Thanks let's go and meet up with the guys," said Sango and they all left the gym locker room.

_**In gym**_

Sango and the others met up with Sesshomaru and their boyfriends.

"Hey, guys what's up," said Kouga.

"Oh, nothing ran into Kagome and had a slight agreement with her but other than that nothing much," said Sango.

"Let me guess it was about me right?" asked Sesshomaru with a sigh.

"Yep, she thinks that you two are meant to be together or something like that and she finds me as a threat," said Sango.

"Damn, won't she realize I don't like her and that I never will," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome made her way over to where the group was standing at.

"Hey Sesshomaru what's up?" she purred out wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nothing much, now will you please get your hands off my neck," said Sesshomaru coldly.

"Oh, come on Sesshy, don't be so mean," she said in a hurt tone.

"Whatever just get off," said Sesshomaru who took her hands off his neck, and walked away from her along with his friends.

Kagome was pissed- no man had ever blown her off like that before. She just stomped to where her friends were.

"Nice job Sess," said Sango in a joking manner.

"Eh. Whatever," was all he said.

They did their exercises and started playing dodge ball the teams were:

Team 1: Sango, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Kagura, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Ayame, Kouga.

Team 2: Kagome, Miroku, Suikotsu, Abi, Yura, Hiten, Naraku and Kanna.

Their gym teacher blew the whistle, and they were off. Sango hit Kagome, and she screamed. Kagome glared at Sango like she was going to kill her.

Miroku rushed up towards the ball and wildly threw it directly in Sesshomaru's direction, but instead it hit Kagura. Kagura glared but lazily walked off the court glad she was out, and then she didn't have to do any work.

Mad that his girlfriend got out, Bankotsu threw the ball hard and it hit Miroku right in the face causing him to push back a couple feet from the force of it and his nose got bloody.

Sesshomaru got Hiten and Naraku out with two blows with the balls.

Kikyo got Kanna out by catching the ball she threw in Kikyo's direction. Inuyasha got Suikotsu in the face too causing a bloody nose.

Kikyo got Yura and Abi and they glared and mouth "Bitch," in her direction she just simply put on a smile and mouthed back, "Whores".

The game was over and everyone on Team 1 aka Sango's team went up to each other, and cheered for the victory they had won.

Then they all walked out of the gym with happy faces, once done in the locker rooms they went to lunch.

Everyone got a tray and went to see what they had made for the day. Sango looked like she was going to be sick so she ran out of the lunch line from the gross food.

Nobody trusted the lunch ladies, so no one ate but luckily after rushing out of the cafeteria Sango had gone and got off school lunch so that her and her friends wouldn't get hungry.

"Oh my god, I thought I was going to starve thanks Sango," said Ayame with a bright smile on her face.

"Yea thanks. I'm going to start to bring my own lunch for now on," said Kouga.

"I'm with you maybe tomorrow I'll bring Ramen, yum ramen," chipped in Inuyasha while his mouth stuff with food.

"Thanks," said Kikyou.

"Yea," said Sesshomaru then he went back to eating his meal in peace.

"You welcome guys," said Sango sitting next to Sesshomaru and eating her lunch.

Once they were all done they threw their trash away, walking out of the cafeteria they all headed for their study halls.

After study hall all of them went outside to meet at their cars to go home.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow," said Sango while dropping her skateboard.

"Bye," said everyone in unison.


End file.
